


Thicker Than Water

by robert_downey_jr



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Attraction, F/F, Kissing, Slow Burn, Smut, Touching, Vampire Biting, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 10:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6048139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robert_downey_jr/pseuds/robert_downey_jr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragonborn Emaelyn goes on a dangerous journey with the vampire Serana and they find out things that could shake the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Because where else would I put my banter/flirting with Serana?

Emaelyn was bloody exhausted. Her shoulders ached, her feet were sore and her back screamed in protest every time she continued to breathe. The last vampire attack had been a long and demanding on her body. She dropped her crossbow to her feet and dropped into the nearest cot. Isran had sent her to the corners of Skyrim to track down Sorine and Gunmar. 

She was nearly damn bitten with the mistwalkers trolling the open roads. She had fought at least four packs of the creatures by the time she’d come back. Since she had left Serana at Castle Volkhair she’d been missing her. As horrible as it sounded she missed having a companion that wasn’t horrifically dull. 

She didn’t feel right leaving her there to deal with her father. Drakon was absolutely drunk with power from his vampirism. She’d seen him transform and distort himself into the blighted creature. She could still smell the stench of rotting corpses and blood that was scattered everywhere in the castle. And to think that he had the gall to ask her if she was interested in his powers. 

The castle was a vampire hunter’s—or anyone’s nightmare. It was crawling with horrors and things that no one would want to see or even hear. A shiver ran down her spine when she remembered the noises of the vampires slurping blood and chewing on human flesh. 

Before she had successfully accepted the warm wings of unconsciousness she felt someone clear their throat above her. Emaelyn opened one eye to stare up at Isran, he still sported his usual grimace but only this time something told her he more than one reason to grimace even more. She sighed into her cot before standing up. 

He didn’t utter a word to her as he turned out and walked out of the barracks. She nearly kicked herself all the way up the stairs. What in Talos’s name had she done now? Emaelyn pondered whether or not she’d managed to just irk Isran by just breathing in his presence. She shouldn’t be getting a lashing since she was nearly the best at hunting vampires inside the Dawnguard. 

She was quick with her bow and picked off the vampires one by one whenever she went into their disgusting lairs. She’d been quick and clean with her kills and avoided being bitten or infected. If anything she deserved a damn award for her skills. She played with her long braid that pinned her hair tightly together as they came into the room. 

It was a nervous habit of hers that she’d adopted when she was just a lass. Her hair had always been long and blonde but it wasn’t until she grew that she learned how to braid it tightly in place from letting her hair from coming loose. It came in handy when she fought, the braid kept everything together and she could easily tuck the tail into her armor. 

Isran led her right into the right side of his room where, to Emaelyn’s surprise, Serana stood in place. She played with the sleeves on her wrists but straightened her posture when Isran came into view. Emaelyn saw Serana’s eye light up with excitement when she came into view. Isran gave Emaelyn a frown which she successfully ignored. 

“You probably weren’t expecting to see me again,” Serana said giving an awkward laugh. Emaelyn didn’t know if she wanted to wrap her arms around her or throttle her for being foolish enough to entering the Dawnguard. Emaelyn bravely looked at Isran who was now seething with rage. 

“This vampire came in looking for you…” He hissed, nearly spitting at Serana. It was quite certainly the most awkward conversation she’d had as of late. It made Harkon’s meeting seem like a meal time chat. Emaelyn had at least forty questions that wanted to pour out of her mouth but she could only think of an actual reasonable question. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Serana looked at Isran and explained that she came back because she had to talk to Emaelyn and that she needed to tell her about the Elder Scroll and why she was entrusted with it. Emaelyn had raised an eyebrow at her and Serana sighed. 

“What about you?” Emaelyn asked, it was obvious she was concerned about Serana and even Isran noticed it. His eyes had narrowed at the compassion in her voice it made him glare a little harder at Serana. Serana continued to assure her that she was fine but she had to explain herself to Emaelyn. 

“I’m guessing you figured this part out already, but my father’s not exactly a good person. Even by vampire standards.” 

“That’s an understatement.” Emaelyn muttered underneath her breath. Serana went on to explain about how Harkon had become obsessed with a prophecy and how it made her family split apart. It required the Elder Scroll that was on her back and how Harkon had been desperate to have it back. She even went to explain that Harkon lusted to destroy the sun and have vampires rule all of Tamirel. 

“You took a BIG risk coming here, Serana.” Emaelyn sighed, she was aware of Isran’s gawking but she was focusing on Serana. 

Emaelyn could feel the connection they had, it was obvious the moment she had rescued her from her tomb. However, it wasn’t something that would be smiled on and or accepted. She couldn’t fathom the thought of doing anything about the connection not when she was facing a possible war between vampires. 

“I had to get to you…you’re the only person I could trust with this information.” 

Isran grumbled before mentioning a moth priest and where they could start to look for one. Serana and Emaelyn shared glances to one another and nodded in agreement. When Isran had left the room, grumbling about damnable vampires and their needs for help it was only them. Emaelyn’s shoulders finally slumped and she leaned herself against the wall. 

“Well, we better get started on finding this moth priest.” Serana said coming into Emaelyn’s view. She stared into her bright orange and yellow eyes. She played with her braid and focused her vision on Serana. 

“At least I have you. I’m glad you came back Serana. I was worried about you.” Emaelyn said giving her a smile. Serana’s looked back into Emaelyn’s, was she looking for a lie? Did she not expect her words to be true? Serana then smiled warmly back at her. 

“I’m glad I came back too.”


	2. Septims

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serana learns more on Emaelyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all gotta forgive me on this. I still wanna write this series, I honestly didn't think anyone liked it this much, though. So thank you for the feedback and it's SERIOUSLY WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED.

“You never talk about yourself much."

 

"There isn't much to talk about." Emaelyn said rather quickly. She nearly bristled at the thought of bringing her own life into this chaotic adventure.

 

Serana sucked in some air and fell into stride with Emaelyn's pace. Silence befell between them and yet she had wondered if Serana could hear her pounding heart? She dismissed it and focused on the road ahead. If they were going to get to Dragons Reach by nightfall the distractions needed to end. She clutched her map in her fingers. She'd memorized it a thousand times over and yet even now she still looked to it.

 

"What made you want to become a vampire hunter?" She inquired.

 

"Nothing made me want to become one. Since I had prior knowledge of fighting vampires I became a great asset to the Dawnguard."

 

“Prior knowledge…” Serana trailed off and her voice became tight.

 

There was another pause before Serana cleared her throat. “Did my kind kill your family? Is that how you have prior knowledge?”

 

She realized that her words sounded too harsh and that she had become too strained from Serana. Since she’d left from the Dawnguard under Isran’s suspicious gaze. The Dawnguard was her only way of collecting gold. It was the only way of keeping her family business afloat while also paying the mercenaries that guarded the settlement as well.

 

Emaelyn adjusted her posture. "I have a family that lives in Falkreath. I have my mother and father and two little sisters. They work on a farm selling milk, eggs and their vegetables on a daily basis."

 

She had fond memories of her farm house. She missed waking up before dawn and watching the sun rise over the mountains. She missed herding the cows out and smelling the fresh flowers in the morning. Even the smell of her mother's cooking in the breeze. Her heart throbbed with the memory.

 

"That's a big family."

 

She smiled. "Indeed. But I couldn't ask for a better family."

 

Serana kept her head down and continued to play with the reigns.

 

"I'm sorry I've been short, Serana. This whole thing...it's just...I'm out of my element."

 

Serana finally looked up from her reigns and pulled her horse to cut off Emaelyn's. They halted on the dirt road, completely out in the open. It made her nervous, the sun would surely need to be setting soon and vampires would start to come trolling out for food. Her inner babbling was cut short when Serana's hand wrapped around hers.

 

"Believe me when I say that I'm out of my element too."

 

She felt that twinge in her heart again. The kind of twinge that she only felt when Serana looked her away or even touched her like she did now. By the Nine, it made her nervous whenever she did that and she did it OFTEN. Realizing that Serana hadn't moved her hand away and that she herself hadn't made any motions to move hers, she cleared her throat.

 

Her cheeks were warm. "So...uh...shall we set up camp?"

 

"Yeah. How far are we from Dragons Bridge?"

 

"About two days on horse but we need to find a city to camp out for the night. Dawnstar's town is just up ahead."

 

"So, we’re just going to rough it for the entire night?” 

 

Emaelyn rolled her eyes. "We're staying inside.” She paused. “Do you even sleep?"

 

Serana gave her a withering glare.

 

* * *

 

The inn they had managed to shove their way through was crawling with people. Villagers and soldiers were crowding around the bar, the tables and even the cooking spit. The chatter filled the room as the two women wove through the groups of people that danced and laughed. The bard still sang with high tunes. Emaelyn couldn't distinguish what kind of melody she sang but she didn't care. As long as she'd get a bed and some food she'd be content hearing someone sing praises to Ulfric Stormcloak.

 

Emaelyn found her way to the bar and wedged herself between two drunks. The barkeep looked up from handling two ales. Serana kept her head turned away from his suspicious gaze.

 

"Can I get a room for the night?"

 

She didn't know her chances of getting one but she slapped a fat coin purse in front of the barkeep. His eyes nearly burst from his head at the fatness of the purse. His brown eyes went back to Emaelyn's unwavering green ones.

 

"We have one room left. Upstairs to the left." His hands slapped on the coin purse and Emaelyn's grasped his wrist.

 

"Send up your special for the night. With extra bread, please." She said with a smile.

 

Emaelyn pushed away from the bar and hauled her gear along with Serana up the stairs. She opened the door with her boots and threw her satchels in. Serana followed behind and unbuttoned the cape from her neck.

 

Wind howled against the glass windows from the storm outside. Had it not been for the lit fireplace at the front of the room the chill would have been unbearable. Emaelyn shrugged off her own furred cape and went to the small closet beside the fireplace.

 

"Well, would ya look at that? One bed for all those septims."

 

Emaelyn's head whipped to the single large bed in the room. It had a wooden headboard and was draped in warm bear and saber cat fur blankets. She slid her eyes over to where Serana was smirking.

 

"Ever lay in bed with a vampire before?"

 

Emaelyn felt her face and ears heat up. She never thought in her lifetime that she'd be asked that question--by a vampire. And truth be told, she didn't particularly mind it.

 

"I-I mean, unless you're n-not comfortable with i-it." She stammered.

 

Serana draped her coat over the nearest chair and shrugged.

 

"I was in a stone coffin for several hundreds of years. I think I'll be fine sleeping beside you."

 

Emaelyn kept her eyes down as she lowered herself to the floor and began to remove her armors and boots. Serana was already shrugging off the bodice of her dress. Emaelyn kept her eyes to her own legs as she fixed the sleeves to her blue tunic. She could feel the anxiety rolling in her stomach while she adjusted her armors nearly in order. She could see Serana tossing the rest of her clothes onto the dresser and her boots thrown askew at the foot of the bed.

 

Emaelyn played with her braid and stood. What could she talk to her about? Serana was already close lipped about her family issues and really anything she was interested in knowing. A soft tap on the door pulled Emaelyn out of her thoughts. She went to the door where a wench held a tray of food and kept her eyes down as she shoved the food into Emaelyn's awaiting hands. Closing the door with her foot she turned to see that Serana was already sprawled out on the bed with a book in one hand and a small Magic orb fizzling in her other.

 

"What in Oblivion are you conjuring in an Inn?" Emaelyn grumbled and took a seat at the edge of the bed.

 

"I'm not conjuring anything. Since I've woken up my magic has been weak. My slumber has made it difficult to conjure and fight. I can't save you if I'm no use."

 

"I can take care of myself, you know."

 

Serana gave her a skeptical look.

 

"What? I can! You've seen my aiming with my bow."

 

"Yes. Your _bow_. But stealth can only go far when you're trapped inside a lair of vampires that can hear the blood pumping through your arteries."

 

Emaelyn shifted awkwardly in her seat and continued to pick off her bread into pieces. The vegetable soup in front of her wafted the smell of potatoes and carrots into the air. Her stomach growled while she played with her spoon in her fingers. Serana stared at the orb in her hand, her brows furrowed in concentration as the orb continued to shimmer and shake with pulsating electricity.

 

"Have you...eaten since you woke up?" Emaelyn murmured.

 

She had no idea if Serana had been feasting on innocent humans since she was at her father's palace. She certainly hadn't made any remarks about feasting on blood, nor did she reek of it when they met up with each other at the Dawnguard.

 

Serana's eyes stayed on the orb but she could see the orb quiver.

 

"Only cute little bunnies and elk. My father tried to force my hand at his castle but I declined."

 

"Why did you...?"

 

Serana met her gaze.

 

"I think you know the answer to that question."

 

Emaelyn smiled slightly and looked back down to her food. The butterflies in her stomach flapped. It brought ease to her mind to know that Serana was different from all the other vampires she'd fought before. But then again, Serana had been different from the first moment their eyes locked.

 


	3. Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emaelyn and Serana make it to Whiterun for the day and an opportunity presents itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be so cute. I'm so excited.

 

Emaelyn was exhausted...more exhausted than she usually was when they rode out of the inn at dawn. The storm had calmed yet the snow still fell as they rode out from Dawnstar. The bags under her eyes had gotten heavier since they had traveled out of Dawnstar's borders. Serana was humming a tune while they rode along the trails. Merchant carts rolled by with guards trailing behind them. Emaelyn just blinked at them with bleary eyes.

 

"A little tired?" Serana asked with a smile.

 

"You know, the floor isn't very comfortable and your snoring didn't help at all."

 

She didn't feel right sleeping beside someone she barely knew--let alone a vampire. Emaelyn had stayed on the floor beside the fire with an abundance of pillows and blankets. While the wood flooring was doable, Serana's obnoxious snoring wasn't.

 

"Did I forget to mention that I snore?" Emaelyn gave her a dry laugh.

 

"That’s an understatement. I had started to believe that you were summing Molag Bol."

 

She shuddered at the thought.

 

"I can't control my snoring." Serana dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

 

"Well, you can control me if I start to fall asleep during any battles."

 

"Should I just send a zap of lightning across your butt if that happens?"

 

"Tempting, really." Sarcasm hung thickly into the air.

 

"You're grouchy in the morning. Remind me to let you take the bed at the next in we get into."

 

Emaelyn ignored her comment. "By this rate, we'll be hitting Whiterun or even Falkreath by sundown."

 

"Will you be introducing me to your family?"

 

She froze for the smallest of moments. “No. We can’t afford to make a stop in Falkreath. We’ll have to set up camp at Whiterun.”

 

Serana made a face.

 

If the vampires were on their trail then the last thing she needed was to bring the threat to her own family. She couldn’t risk losing anyone else to the damn creatures. Emaelyn was risking her own neck and Serana’s to find the moth priest and they were losing time every time they had to stop or eat. For all Emaelyn knew the vampires could have gotten their claws on the priest.

 

“Do you ever get tired of working all the time?”

 

Emaelyn looked up, “do you want the honest answer?”

“Maybe…?”

 

Emaelyn gave a quiet laugh. The moment didn’t last long before she caught scent of a foul stench. Her nose crinkled and her stomach twisted and churned at it. It was the smell of blood and mildew, and considering the early morning hours, it had to be mistwalkers. Serana had the same look on her face because one hand clenched the reigns of her horse and the other was crackling with lightning. Emaelyn put a finger to her lips and pulled her horse to a stop.

 

Her trained ears listened through the eerie silence, no birds cawed and no bug could be heard. Emaelyn gently wrapped a hand around the hilt of her dagger at her back, all the while signaling for Serana to slide off her own horse. She obeyed and slid off, joining up beside Emaelyn.

 

“They aren’t that far off.” Serana breathed, her voice barely discernable.

 

Emaelyn could hear snarls in the distance and her shoulders tensed. Damn right, they weren’t far off. If she could hear their snarling from her spot that meant that the mistwalkers had already caught her and Serana’s scent. Emaelyn tightened the leathered armor around her neck and tucked in her braid. Grasping her crossbow off her horse, she struck both on the hinds and let them sprint off through the fog that had begun to roll in.

 

She cocked back one bolt that was already glowing with the flame tonic over the steel arrow. Shadows appeared over the hills that they looked at. Four figures loomed over it, shoulders drawn forward and backs bent down, staring down at the two people that stood on the path. Serana rolled out her shoulders and sent a quick nod to Emaelyn.

 

“Looks like that lightning bolt might come in handy.” She whispered.

 

“Any excuse to touch your ass.” Serana retorted.

 

Emaelyn’s cheeks reddened and the mist-walkers sprinted from the hill. Emaelyn fired the first bolt at the base of the hill and the explosion detonated, throwing two out of four vampires back. She reloaded another bolt, this one dipped in a paralytic poison. Steadying her aim, she targeted the first vampire that came barreling towards her. Emaelyn fired, bolt sunk into the chest into one vampire, they froze on contact as the poison made their entire body shimmer with a thin green shimmer.

 

Serana threw a blast of lightning into the other two that came rolling down. Emaelyn whipped out her dagger, balancing the hilt between her fingers she angled it on time with the vampire’s chest and plunged it deep. She whipped around just as Serana shot a fireball at the corpse behind her, reducing it to ash. Emaelyn pulled the trigger to her crossbow and shot down another vampire.

 

Serana’s eyes began to glow with a red hue and the glowing ball in her hand had steadily increased in size while it morphed and shook. Emaelyn rolled away just as Serana summoned an Atronach from the air and sent the beast strolling toward the last two mistwalkers. The flame atronach shot her hands out and seized the very hair on their heads, flames rolling down off her burning skin and singing their scalps.

 

Emaelyn looked back to Serana that had narrowed her reddened eyes and clenched her palm. The Atronach screamed before exploding, it’s flames rolling into waves and descending upon the two vampires. Emaelyn cocked an explosive bolt into her crossbow and launched it to the flaming duo. She turned around and went back down the path just as the blast sent a rush of wind to her back. She didn’t turn around for the fireworks of vampire ashes spreading through the air. She’d seen it a million times over since she’d join the Dawnguard. It was all the same dust and ash anyways. Serana joined up with her a few seconds later, her hands just barely shaking from the amount of magic she’d used.

 

“Getting a little sleepy, princess?” Emaelyn said to her.

 

“Just a little out of practice. Nothing to worry about.”

 

They walked in silence for a few moments, waiting as the mist around them had finally dispersed and their horses came into view ways down the path they followed. Emaelyn clutched her crossbow in one hand and kept her other hand hovering behind Serana’s back. Her guard was still up and she scanned the area around them.

 

Serana eyed the hand and gave her a cheeky smile.

 

“I thought I was supposed to be the one to touch your butt?”

 

Emaelyn whipped her hand back and gave a nervous laugh. “Force of habit, I guess.”

 

“Do you always protect damsels in distress?”

 

“You are hardly a damsel in distress.”

 

Serana stuck her tongue out at her in response. They approached and mounted their horses going back onto the trail they had set out on. The road was long but the skies got clearer and clearer as they came closer to Whiterun’s hold. She could already feel the warmth of her bed in her Breezehome. Her shoulders were already tense from their fight. She was still on high alert but with the sun rising higher and higher in front of them her anxiety eased.

 

Their ride was quiet, only Serana speaking on the beautiful scenery every now and then. Emaelyn could see the spark of excitement in her eyes. She’d seen the animals roam freely on the ground, villagers wave to Emaelyn as they got closer toward Whiterun’s doors. Emaelyn had grown used to the land whereas Serana was experiencing everything all over again.

 

“All of this must be new to you.” Emaelyn said pulling on her reigns gently.

 

She slowed her horse to a slow walk just as Serana did. Her eyes were staring up at the mountains, towards High Hrothgar was perched at. Clouds still swirled at the top, concealing the tower away from preying eyes. Not like anyone could see the faint shadow that it created at the top. Emaelyn had been there enough times to count.

 

“Yes.” Serana said finally moving her eyes away from the mountains to look at Emaelyn. “I’m glad you’re here with me to experience it.”

 

Emaelyn grinned at her, her cheeks reddening just slightly as they approached Whiterun’s stables. They dismounted their horses and Emaelyn tossed Skulvar a small sack of coins to watch their horses. They retreated back up to the path, right up to the doors where they pushed into Whiterun. Clouds had begun to form from the east, already bringing blackened skies with rain surely weighing in on them.

 

Yet, as they walked through the town, Emaelyn could see that the entire city was decorated with brightly colored tassels and ribbons. Women and men wore thick wooled clothes that were brightly colored with reds, oranges and purples. Children were running through the city with flower crowns on their heads and the market place was swarming with activity.

 

“What is the meaning of all of this?” Serana whispered.

 

Emaelyn saw that vegetables had been placed outside of houses, even her own, and wreaths hung on every door with more vibrant plants. Stalks of wheat, barley and thistle were woven into a circlular band. The smells of cooking from the inn wafted into the air, especially as they got closer towards the hub of the city.

 

“It’s the harvest festival. I had completely forgotten about it. The town is decorated and everyone meets in the town center for food and dance. I’m sure bards had come down from the college to sing and entertain for the festival.”

 

Children ran past them with high-pitched screeches of excitement while Lars Battle-Born ran through, chasing them with a stick. Emaelyn dropped her satchels by the door and used her key to open the front door. Serana kept her head down but her eyes still peeled to the decorated and lively streets of the city. The door swung open and Emaelyn shoved her supplies towards her weapon rack.

 

Serana closed the door slowly and looked to the room around them. Emaelyn stoked her fire pit to life and removed her heavy leathers from her shoulders. She plopped herself into a chair and heaved a sigh, her hands already massaging the tension in her shoulders.

 

“Do you not want to join in on the festivities?”

 

Emaelyn looked up. She hadn’t been to one single festival or party since she had joined up with Dawnguard. Her life had become too busy with fighting off vampires and restoring the peace in the towns for coin. It felt like she had always missed an opportunity to kick up her boots and relax for a little bit. But that was something she didn’t have to do. Not when an entire vampire army was threatening all of Skyrim.

 

“We should really stay inside and discuss our next steps before getting to Dragonsreach.”

 

Serana sighed.

 

“I’ve been asleep for a few hundred years and we’ve only ever stayed in a city for a night. Do something fun, Emaelyn.”

 

“I do have fun.”

 

“Then prove it!” Serana said walking over to Emaelyn’s seat and yanking her upright.

 

“We only have so long until the rain comes in to Whiterun. Let’s enjoy the festivities while we can and then you can go right back to being all melancholy.”

 

“I’m not melancholy.”

 

Serana gave her a skeptical look. Her fingers squeezed Emaelyn’s excitedly.

 

It was dangerous. Serana was a vampire for Divine’s sake. She couldn’t just drag her out into the open while everyone was surely to spot her if they looked long enough. She could very well get them thrown out of the town if someone as much as stops and tries to talk to her.

 

But, Serana had been asleep for so long that she’d missed vital things in history. She had slept through so many parties and holidays. Even before, her family didn’t celebrate thing other than Molag Bol and that wasn’t really something that vampires celebrated. At least not the kind that normal people did. Emaelyn nearly shuddered at the thought of what vampires actually did do when they celebrated events.

 

Nonetheless, she could see that both of them only had so long until they were throwing themselves back into the face of danger. Whether or not it’d be in the distant future or tomorrow, they had tonight to be two different people. Emaelyn wasn’t a vampire hunter and Serana wasn’t a vampire that had a father bent on emerging the world into utter darkness.

 

Tonight, _they_ could be different people.


	4. Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emaelyn and Serana partake in Whiterun's Harvest Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized time doesn't exist and that's the excuse I'm using to save my ass

Music freely flowed through the winds that swirled piles of leaves off the ground and up into the air. Bards were playing upbeat music that had the villagers twisting and dancing around gaily. Smells of cooked food wafted up from the market place where the rest of the villagers handed out homemade foods to others. Salted meats and roasted vegetables, warmed soups and tingling wines were being handed out by the basket load.

 

Emaelyn and Serana stood off and away from the center of the dancing town. Emaelyn watched and observed every villagers face with keen delight, every pair of eyes could have lit up the entire town. Even with the harsh wind from the oncoming storm, no one seemed to give it as much as a second glance. They continued to dance, arms clasping to others, feet prancing off of the concrete in concentrated and calculated steps.

 

“I’ve never seen so many people so care free before.” Serana breathed.

 

“Don’t you vampires have any parties?”

 

Serana’s face hardened. “Not the kind that you’d enjoy.”

 

No explanation was needed. Emaelyn remembered perfectly the ‘celebration’ looked like once she returned Serana home to Harkon. The thick smell of copper, cooked human flesh or even the sounds of bones clattering to the floor like discarded garbage. She still had nightmares of the poor souls that had been ensnared in side Castle Volkihar. She prayed every night for their souls to rest peacefully.

 

“So, what do you feel like doing? I’m sure there are some games to play, maybe go observe the cooking festival that’s behind the temple? Or even partake in some of the dancing?” Serana asked.

 

Emaelyn chewed on her lip in thought as her eyes scanned the crowd. A passing wench carried a tray of spiced wine that Emaelyn grasped off the tray in an instant. Her eyes passed from the dancing part of the town, up to Jorrvaskr where she knew that the Companions were doing something of interest up there. Aela and Farkas stood at the top of the stairs, both of them wearing flower crowns over their heads and accepting villagers toward the back of their holding.

 

“I think I got an idea.” Emaelyn grinned.

 

“I’m starting to feel uncomfortable whenever you smile like that.” Serana muttered.

 

Emaelyn guzzled down her wine and placed the glass on the nearest barrel before pulling Serana right through the crowd.

 

They wove through the crowd, passing drunken friends that reeked of ale and mead who embraced each other and begun to dance in step with the music. Serana’s hand found Emaelyn’s through the crowd and a rush of adrenaline ran up from their touching hands. Emaelyn’s heart began to pound in her ears as she squeezed the hand and pulled through and went up the steps towards Jorrvaskr.

 

They went up the stairs, where Aela and Farkas stood off at the side, awaiting for them to reach the last few steps.

 

Serana’s nose crinkled up, looking like she’d gotten sick since they got towards the front steps. “What reeks like dirty dog?”

 

As if on cue Aela yelled towards the entire town. “Test your strength and concentration in our arena! Marksmanship and sword fights if you dare!”

 

Emaelyn approached Aela with a shit-eating grin. The huntress gave one look to Emaelyn and snarled with clenched teeth. “Everyone except you, companion.”

 

“Aela, don’t be sour! I want to test my mettle and strength in the ring.”

 

“No.”

 

Farkas finally stepped in and swung and arm over Emaelyn and Aela’s shoulders. Emaelyn could see the true want that Aela was hiding behind her eyes. It had been a while since either of them had sparred in a ring together. Of course it was before the vampire attacks had become more and more of a threat but it still made Emaelyn want an excuse to push the companion’s buttons.

 

“I want to see a good fight before the festival ends. Let’s make it one where two equally terrifying women fight against one another.”

 

Emaelyn grinned at Farkas and back to Aela.

 

“We’ll do one round: death match.”

 

“YES!” Farkas threw his hands up into the air and began to stride around Jorrvaskr.

 

Aela gave a look to Serana’s and Emaelyn’s laced hands and raised a brow. “Something smells like a rotting corpse…and it isn’t you, Emaelyn.” Aela hissed before winding around to the back.

 

Emaelyn turned to see that Serana had an equally disgusted look on her face. “I forgot how…potent werewolves scent is.” Serana grumbled.

 

Emaelyn had no other words to reply. She had brought a vampire into a werewolves den and was going to hand-to-hand combat with one of the strongest ones in Skyrim. Emaelyn couldn’t decide on whether she was excited for the fight or worried that Serana was going to be smelling wet dog for the entirety of it.

 

They made their way around the back to where the arena was set up. Most of the companions were hanging around the overhang, opening a new cask of mead with more than a comfortable amount of meat lounging on their tables. Aela was in the center of the arena, already practicing with her sword by slashing it through the air and flipping it between her hands.

 

“Have you fought this woman before?” Serana asked.

 

“Once.”

 

“And how’d that go?”

 

“I nearly died.” Emaelyn shrugged and went off into the ring while a shocked gasp exited Serana’s mouth.

The last time she’d done this she lasted a good five minutes in the ring with the huntress. But that five minutes was only for Emaelyn’s eyes, she observed and memorized Aela’s form and fighting style. She’d created counter attacks for each lunge, swing and strike that Aela would pull during the fight. She had been new at fighting when she’d gone in with Aela, but now that she was seasoned in it and knew how to hold a sword correctly, she was ready to go for the win.

 

Emaelyn caught her blunted iron sword in her hand as well as the wooden shield that was identical to Aela’s. Vilkas and Farkas were between them now, both men keeping the peace before the cheap shots would be thrown before the battle. She gave a smile to Vilkas who only rolled his eyes and looked up to the gathering crowd that formed around the arena.

 

“Welcome all to a very special fight. In the ring we have the Companion’s very own: Aela the Huntress.” Farkas yelled and revealed the red-head. The crowd cheered for their own.

 

“And her opponent, another seasoned Companion but part of Dawnguard: Emaelyn the Vampire Hunter.”

 

More cheers ripped through the crowd as Emaelyn gave a small bow to the crowd. Farkas and Vilkas moved in sync toward the exit door of the small wooden arena.

 

Emaelyn rolled her shoulders, her body already dancing with restless while adrenaline had begun to course through her veins. Aela leaned down, getting herself into her battle stance she flipped her sword around to keep it pointed at Emaelyn.

 

“START.”

 

Aela struck first, her lunge coming first as her sword arm came forward. Emaelyn twisted away from the sharpened blade, her own sword slashing against it to the ground. Aela grunted against the strike while both of them struggled against the weight. Aela kept her hand over the hilt and tried to lift the sword from beneath Emaelyn’s.

 

Emaelyn caught sight of Aela’s foot that had begun to swipe her in the ankles. She acted quickly, slamming her elbow into the side of Aela’s head she rolled away. The crowd erupted in gasps as Aela grunted in pain.

 

“You’re going to regret that.”

 

“Yeah? Show me.” Emaelyn teased.

 

Aela whipped her sword back around, heaving her sword around Emaelyn met the blade with her shield. Aela was the one to turn the tide by throwing a punch right into Emaelyn’s cheek. Her head whipped to one side, her body jerking to the same side. Aela swung her foot out and pulled Emaelyn’s foot from the ground and tossed her to the floor.

 

Emaelyn crashed into the ground back first with a grunt and the crowd cheered. Emaelyn opened her eyes to see Aela swinging up her sword to land a blow. Emaelyn raised her shield in time for the blade to clang against the wood. The harsh impact made her own arm shake in response. With her other hand Emaelyn swung her sword over to slash at Aela’s side.

The huntress saw it coming and blocked the attack by swishing her body away from the blade. Emaelyn got to her feet quickly and slammed her shield right into Aela’s chest. The woman hurtled backwards, her back hitting the wooden fence.

 

“You can do better than that, Aela.” Emaelyn purred.

 

The huntress gave a laugh and straightened her shoulders before bringing her weapons back up. Both women had darkening bruises on their cheeks. Sweat had begun to drip down their faces, not even the cold breeze was helping the heat that clung into the ring. The crowd was quiet as the two women began to circle each other. Two predators ready to make the killing strike.

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Emaelyn could see Serana standing in the crowd with her hood drawn but her eyes were focused on the arena. She was watching her with interest, she could see the excitement bouncing in her eyes as both women were readying themselves for the next attack.

 

Emaelyn had a reputation to protect and she was going to be the one to win this battle tonight. She was going to be the winner and never live it down, while also impressing Serana with the hard earned victory.

 

Aela tossed her shield behind over the arena bars and came at Emaelyn with her sword swinging. Emaelyn dodged the attacks, her shield taking the blows while she counted the amount of strikes Aela hailed down on the wooden shield. The crowd was quiet, all watching with full concentration and wondering who would lose first.

 

The wood was splintering and the iron barriers were bending, the shield didn’t have much life left before it would completely shatter.

 

But Emaelyn was counting on that.

 

With the last blow the shield snapped apart and Emaelyn stuck a foot out, her heel slamming into Aela’s knee with enough force that threw the huntress onto her stomach. Emaelyn whipped away just as Aela turned herself over on her back, she reached for her sword that had flung from her grasp. Emaelyn slammed her foot on the iron, right beside Aela’s hand.

 

Emaelyn swung her sword back around and pointed it at Aela’s throat. She raised a brow and grinned in victory. Aela let out a sigh and laid herself back onto the ground. The entire crowd erupted in cheers that had both fighters grinning at one another. Aela lifted herself from the ground and clasped her hand with Emaelyn’s.

 

“Good fight. I’ll buy you a drink for that elbow hit you gave me back there.”

 

Emaelyn gave a laugh, “right before I buy you one for that sweep you did.”

 

Serana moved through the crowd as Farkas nearly leapt over everyone to get back into the ring. He slapped his hands to both Aela and Emaelyn’s shoulders. He gave a belly-shaking laugh and led them out of the ring, towards Jorrvaskr where the rest of the companions were already downing pints of mead and ale.

 

“Come! Let’s go drink until the wee hours of the morning! Or until the Grey Beards start shouting from High Hrothgar for us to quiet down!” Farkas yelled.

 

Emaelyn tucked herself out from Farkas’s tight grip and bounced next to Serana. Both Farkas and Aela shared looks to one another.

 

“I’ll stay out this time but feel free to drink some for me, Farkas.”

 

Farkas shrugged and went barreling into the mead hall. Aela stayed for a brief moment to look at Serana, she sniffed the air and her nose immediately crinkled in disapproval. Serana stiffened at the sight but it was Emaelyn’s hand that gave her a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I bid you fair travels, shield-sister, Ysgramor watch over you.” Aela said with raised brows. She disappeared into the Jorrvaskr with the rest of the companions, leaving Emaelyn feeling more uncomfortable than she had been in the first place.

 

“Werewolves…always so territorial.” Serana rolled her eyes.

 

Emaelyn nodded in agreement and turned. “So, we did something that I liked. What about you?”

 

“Me?”

 

“There has to be something you want to do.”

 

Serana was quiet for a moment and her eyes looked up to the sky while the music returned back down at the main square. The clouds had finally come to cover over the entire village, already grumbling with distant thunder. Yet, Emaelyn could still hear villagers laughter and the bards beautiful harmonies drowning out the rest of the chatter.

 

“I suggest we get out of the dog house and go down to the market place. I think I saw some jewelry that I might like to buy.”

 

Emaelyn shrugged but followed her back down to where the rest of the harvest festival had been taking place. The Bannered Mare’s doors were opened wide, more music could be heard from inside while the warmth from the fire pit inside had wafted downward. Serana observed each trinket of jewelry under Fralia Grey Mane’s watchful eye.

 

“This ring is beautiful.” Serana said looking at a moon ring that had been colored with a large blue gem.

 

“That’s one of my own hand-crafted designs, dear. It’s about thirty gold.”

 

“Thirty gold?” Serana breathed and sighed looking at the ring.

 

Emaelyn looked at the ring and back to Serana’s disappointed face. Before she could stop herself, she tossed two silvers onto the counter and nodded to Fralia.

 

“Perfect. We’ll take it.”

 

Serana whipped around to look at her. “What? Really?”

 

Even the aged old woman looked just as stunned. Emaelyn shrugged and slid her silvers closer to Fralia’s hands on the counter.

 

“Why not? I don’t see a problem with it.”

 

Serana began to smile and Fralia took the coins from the counter.

 

“Good enough. I’ll see you ladies inside the Bannered Mare for the rest of the festival.” She huffed and shuffled up the stairs.

 

Music flowed back into the market place and Serana looked back to the ring and back to Emaelyn.

 

“Thanks.” She said quietly.

 

Emaelyn smiled tenderly at her. “Anytime.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments just before a melody began to drift into the marketplace. The tune was one that had Serana tilting her head and closing her eyes halfway as she began to sway to it. Emaelyn knew the song, a Nordic love song about two warriors that had fought a losing battle beside one another. Unwilling to tear away from the other’s side.

 

_Her hair was bright as a fire._

_Her eyes shined with light._

_She is an angel with glinting swords._

_As strong as stone, her love was formed with gentle words._

“Ohhhh.” Serana gasped at hearing the melody begin to rise through the air. She had a smile on her face and she swayed with the gentle guitar strings.

 

“This song is beautiful.” Serana whispered.

 

_His hair was dark as night_

_Where his eyes shined too bright_

_He was a storm with a bow that sang dangerous tunes_

_As deep as the sea, his love was formed over five moons._

Emaelyn watched her sway gently to the melody. Serana’s hood was drawn forward and yet underneath the lightning that had begun to lash over the darkened skies, she hadn’t seen anyone look more beautiful in her entire life. She took a muffled, shaking breath before she caught Serana’s hand and pulled in towards her chest.

 

_They were two forces of nature on a battlefield forged in blood._

_They were the glow that lit the through the black_

_But like the stone to her love and his love as deep as the sea_

_They knew that there was no going back_

Serana’s eyes snapped open and she craned her neck back in surprise to see Emaelyn’s hands already knitting through her own. With one hand braced at Serana’s waist she pulled them into the chorus of the melody. Thunder boomed overhead and rain began to drop from the skies and yet Emaelyn didn’t feel any of the rain that sprinkled down.

 

_She was the rock that had plunged into his sea_

_He was the only man to take in a heart so icy and cold_

_He had his heart sealed like a lock and she had become the key_

_What mysterious secrets she kept locked away were never told._

“Em…are you actually dancing with me?” Serana whispered.

 

Emaelyn’s smile seemed to reach new heights as they swirled slowly in the marketplace. Lightning cracked over the skies and illuminated the small dance floor that they had created. Rain dripped onto the stone and splattered over their coats.

 

“You’re experiencing everything again for the first time, right?”

 

“Well, yes—“

 

_Hands made for holding, now held sharpened blades_

_They would fight, for their home and their sisters and brothers_

_Their story had become a song, something to sing for decades_

_A love so true, so strong that their love couldn’t compared to the others._

Emaelyn’s cheeks burned underneath her own hood as she leaned her lips toward Serana’s ear.

 

“Then let me be the first person to share your first dance with.”

 

_Bloody, bruised and broken on the field side by side_

_These two enemies had finally allied_

_Yet, these two lovers a love story so true_

_Wouldn’t be complete without their love shining and new_

Emaelyn leaned back to see Serana smiling too. Her eyes were shining brighter than the lightning strikes in the skies. Brighter than any flame, any sun and any star ever could. Serana’s eyes had a galaxy within them, and with eyes twinkling with new stars Emaelyn began to sink into the starlight.

 

“Gladly.”


	5. Against the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Serana and Emaelyn search for the Moth Priest things start heating up between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like that new Skyrim remaster to remind you how gay you are for a vampire, amirite?

Emaelyn was cheery the rest of the journey to Dragons Bridge. No vampires had attacked them in the time it took them to trek through the rest of the countryside. Serana couldn’t smell her kind at all which kept them close on the trail and quick on their toes. It had only taken a day for them to reach Dragon’s Bridge, only for them to find the place was completely quiet about a Moth Priest.

 

Another door slammed in Emaelyn’s face and she sighed before turning around to face Serana.

 

“Looks like we’re on our own. That was the sixth person in this tiny village to slam their door on my face.”

 

“Yours? Or mine?” Serana asked.

 

Emaelyn touched Serana’s shoulder. “I would keep my door open for you.” She gave her a wink.

 

“Remember that next time I decide to rip through a vampire’s throat.”

 

Emaelyn whistled, “I don’t know that’s almost…seductive if you think about it.”

 

Serana’s eyes flew open in surprise while Emaelyn jumped off the porch and looked around the town for a few small moments. The Moth Priest had to have been here, she could feel it. But she could also feel her stomach churning in response. These people knew something but they weren’t going to utter a peep until whatever held their tongues left.

 

Emaelyn looked over to see one small boy running through the town, his own dog barking at his heels. Serana pulled her hood a little lower as stood beside her. Emaelyn looked at the little boy and his carefree attitude, the dog bounced around giving gentle nips to his clothes. She gave her a look with raised brows before she gently strode toward the lad.

 

The small boy looked up from his furry companion and blinked at the two women.

 

“Hello.” He said sweetly.

 

Emaelyn leaned down and smiled at him. “Hello. What’s your name?” She said quietly.

 

“Bjorn.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Bjorn. I like your dog.” She patted the head of the mutt.

 

“Thanks. His name is Horsk.”

 

Emaelyn slowly dropped her hand. “Listen, Bjorn. I have a question for you since none of the adults want to speak with me. Is that okay?”

 

“Yes.” He said playing with a large branched stick.

 

“My friend and I are looking for a man that came strolling through here. He probably wears some kind of robes…looks—“

 

“—old?” Serana cut in.  

 

Bjorn’s head snapped up. “Hey! I saw him!” 

 

Emaelyn’s eyes flew open and she nodded. “Do you know where he went?”

 

Bjorn threw a pointed finger over her shoulder, directing them over the bridge and onto the open terrain. “He went that way! He had a carriage with guards watching over it. He left about fifteen minutes ago.”

 

Emaelyn gave a curt nod to Serana and stood. “Thank you, Bjorn.” She said quickly before dropping a few septims into the boy’s hand.

 

Serana was at Emaelyn’s heels while she jogged back to their horses. Emaelyn grasped the reigns and threw a leg over her horse’s saddle. Serana threw herself over on her horse and the two of them quickly flew over the bridge and back onto the dirty road.

 

Emaelyn kept her eyes peeled on the road, on the grassy fields and mountains around them. If the Moth priest was being guarded then he had to be close by. Yet, Emaelyn didn’t like the unease that was settling inside her stomach. Something was going to go wrong.

 

“I don’t see any signs of this Butterfly Priest anywhere.” Serana said pulling her horse into a trot.

 

“ _Moth_ priest.” Emaelyn corrected while keeping her eyes on the road in front of them. “He couldn’t have gone far in fifteen minutes.”

 

Serana’s body stiffened suddenly while her nostrils flared. Emaelyn saw her pupil’s dilate and her hands gripped the handles a little tighter.

 

“That’s because he hasn’t gotten anywhere.” She jerked her chin to the empty path in front of them. “I smell blood…and it’s fresh.”

 

They wove down the path and stopped once a broken carriage came into their view. They got closer when Emaelyn’s nose picked up the scent of the blood. She hopped off the horse and bit down on her tongue to the three bodies that were scattered in pieces along the side of the road. A horse’s corpse was beside the carriage, it’s inside’s strewn out.

 

But the Imperial guards, all three of them had claw and bite marks loitered over their bodies. Their skin had grown pale and tight, the blood cleanly sucked out from their bodies. Emaelyn came around one of the corpses and smacked the foot of one of the guard. Before Emaelyn could grasp her sword to destroy the bodies, Emaelyn saw a hand sticking over from the carriage.

 

“It’s a vampire.” Serana breathed and came off her horse.

 

Emaelyn leaned her body over the carriage and saw the pale-skinned corpse. Empty red eyes stared up at her as she came around and yanked the coin purse from the corpse. Emaelyn found several septims and one note inside the purse.

 

“Light the corpses, will you?” Emaelyn sighed.

 

She heard the sound of fire igniting and saw Serana’s hands already crackling with fire. She silently said a prayer up to the Divines while the fire descended upon the three corpses. Mutilated and slaughtered like any common animal. They weren’t living beings to these vampires, they were road blocks and prey that stood in their way of torching the world. 

 

Emaelyn opened the letter and began to read.

 

_I have new orders for you._

_Prepare an ambush just south of Dragon Bridge. Take the Moth Priest to Forebears’ Holdout for safekeeping until I can break his will._

_-Malkus_

She crumpled the paper in her hand. “Any idea to where Forebears’ Holdout might be?” She asked.

 

Serana whistled and extinguished the flames in her hands. “I’ve been asleep for hundreds of years, this is your land.”

 

“I was afraid you’re going to say that.”

 

Emaelyn put her hands to her hips. They needed that Moth Priest and these vampires were on direct orders to find him. This was no random guess, this was a calculated kidnapping and if they didn’t hurry then this Malkus would break his mind, rendering their entire plan as hopeless. Serana came beside her and laid a hand over her shoulder.

 

“Hey, we’ll find him. I’m no blood-hound but I’m sure I can try to sniff out some of the vampires.”

 

Emaelyn put her hand over Serana’s and nodded. Her eyes hit the floor where she saw a blood puddle drying in the sun. She narrowed her gaze seeing another puddle was beside it. She scanned the puddles that turned into a trail. She didn’t frankly care whose blood it was, as long as that trail led them to the cave.

 

“You’re no blood-hound but you’re my lucky charm!”

 

Emaelyn dropped her hand and began following the blood trail. She thanked every Divine—excluding Talos from that list—as she got farther and farther away from the dirt road. Serana was following behind, her hands fizzing and popping with electricity between her finger tips.

 

The blood trail stopped and cut around a tall grass mountain in front of them. The mountain itself was hewed from stone and grass creating a small drop a few feet ahead. Emaelyn and Serana silenced their breathing once they heard talking just beyond the drop below.

 

“There’s four of them.” Serana whispered.

 

Emaelyn slowly detached her bow from her back and pulled the arrows from her quiver. “Can you distract them?”

 

“And how do you suggest I do that?”

 

“Your father is Harkon. _Lord_ Harkon, tell them you’re on strict orders to break the Moth Priest’s mind yourself while I pick them off from up here.”

 

“You can’t be serious.”

 

Emaelyn looked away from her bow and met Serana’s eyes. “Dead serious.”

 

They both glared at each other for a few heart beats. Emaelyn raised her brows and Serana groaned to herself.

 

“You better watch me.”

 

“I haven’t stopped since I met you.”

 

The corners of Serana’s mouth twitched and she rolled away from the small mountain and came walking back onto the blood trail. Emaelyn cocked her arrow back and took cover behind from the stone side of the mountain. From below she saw Serana come around from the side, all four vampires turned with their talons raised.

 

“Are you kidding me? You didn’t hear me from all the way by the main road? What kind of vampires are you?”

 

The vampires slowly lowered their hands. “Your father was asking where you had disappeared.” One of them hissed.

 

“Really? I just spoke to him.” Serana raised her hand and investigated her nails. Emaelyn pulled back the string of her bow slowly. She had the first vampire in her sights while Serana stretched her hand out and looked up from her fingernails.

 

“He told me that Malkus isn’t doing his job well enough. He entrusted that I take care of it.”

 

“We were not told of these plans—“

 

Emaelyn loosed her arrow, it cut through the air and pierced right through the throat of the vampire by the entrance of the cave. Quickly she ripped another arrow from her back and pulled the next arrow back. The remaining vampires shifted at the noise.

 

“You dare question me? Do not forget whose blood is in _your_ veins.”

 

Emaelyn fired the next arrow and took out the other vampire that was directly in front of the first vampire. The arrow that sunk into the skull of the vampire was as silent as death just like when the body hit the ground. Another shift was in the last two vampires.

 

“Yes, we do. Because from our ears we heard that you had taken a soft spot for that blonde hunter.”

 

Emaelyn shot down the other vampire that was behind the ring leader. Another body joined the trail of them on the floor. She didn’t distract herself with their conversations as she grasped the last arrow, the main vampire began to stroll towards Serana with predatory steps.

 

“We heard that you made an attachment…an imprint was made on you when you came back.”

 

Emaelyn’s grip stuttered and she released the arrow watching it sink into the spot beside to the vampire. The ring-leader whipped his head to the arrow while Emaelyn frantically yanked another arrow from her quiver. She cocked the arrow back as the vampire’s eyes shot up to her position.

 

“Traitor!” The vampire seethed and Emaelyn loosed the arrow.

 

It went soaring directly between the vampire’s eyes. Blood jetted from the arrow as the vampire fell backwards and joining the collection of corpses on the ground. Emaelyn’s shoulders dropped in relief and she gave a look to Serana that was shaking her head.

 

“I told you that I had you.” She laughed and came down the side of the mountain.

 

Serana was rubbing her temples when they joined back up to the mouth of the cave. Emaelyn stopped and looked to her. “Before we go in: what did that vampire mean about the imprint?”

 

Serana chewed on her bottom lip before gently grasping Emaelyn’s hand that held her bow. “They meant that I told my father that he’d never lay a hand on you. And that I’m willing to risk… _everything_ I’ve ever known…for you.”

 

Emaelyn felt her heart swell and her cheeks reddened. But before he could stop herself her hand came up and caught the side of Serana’s cheek. Her thumb tenderly stroked her along the cheek and Serana relaxed into the touch.

 

“And as long as I live I promise that I will never let anything happen to you.”

 

“Serious?” She whispered with her eyes closed.

 

Emaelyn leaned her forehead against Serana’s. “Dead serious.”

 

They both released a breath of relief and parted from each other. Emaelyn went into the cave first with Serana staying closely behind. Emaelyn could feel the danger nipping at the back of her neck, she could sense the fear that was closing in around her. This was no longer saving the world but this suddenly became Emaelyn saving Serana _from_ the world.


End file.
